MINE
by Katt Ucia
Summary: CONTAINS ZADR. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Standard post-modern Zim-and-Dib-romance/smut. Latter chapters are severely lemony.
1. Chapter I

"DIE HUMAN FILTH! DIEEEEEE!" screamed Zim, as he viciously attacked the video game controller with his thumbs. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The short, green-skinned Irken then laughed maliciously.

Dib, the black haired boy who sat beside Zim, looked at him with a little concern.

"Uh... Zim?" he said, glancing sideways at him. "you know this is just a game, right?" Zim looked up from the video game with raised antennae. He nodded, staring at Dib with his large, red eyes.

"I know, DIB," he said, scowling. He rolled his eyes and then proceeded to jab his thumbs at the controller. After more similar outbursts, Zim was so overcome by a fit of evil laugher, that he lost his controller between the cushions of the couch that was randomly placed amid the scientific paraphernalia located in his underground lab.

Zim frantically searched for the green, plastic controller, but by the time he found it, it was too late. The dreaded "game over" sign flashed on the screen. Zim glared at the television, then threw the controller across the room.

"You didn't have to do that." Dib said glumly as the controller flew to pieces against the TV screen. Zim looked back at him, a scowl on his face.

"Yes, I did. It made me lose." Zim crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Dib. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes, and flopped back onto the couch. After a moment of silence, Dib looked at Zim, where he still sat on the edge of the couch, pouting. The alien had been on earth for a couple of years. Dib had figured when he first met Zim, that he had been a full grown alien invader. But Zim had grown since then. Zim was now approximately 16 years old on earth, and he had grown much taller. He was now only a head shorter than Dib (who had undergone an extremely embarrassing height shift a year previous). His limbs were long and graceful, if not a little on the thin side, and his face had a sort of elegance about it. Something about the tilt of his eyes was very pleasing to Dib. Still, there was one thing he had always wondered.

"Hey, Zim," Dib said, a thoughtful look on his face. Zim turned towards him, his antennae cocked in a questioning gesture.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss?" he said, drawing out the one syllable word until it lasted just long enough to annoy Dib. The black-haired boy sighed, and waited for Zim's total attention.

"Do Irkens..." Dib trailed off, unsure on whether or not to go on. Zim gestured with his hands for him to continue. Dib took a deep breath and spit it out. "Do Irkens have reproductive organs?"

Zim blinked, unsure of what to make of the question. He opened his mouth, then shut it. Why did Dib want to know this anyways?

"No." he finally said. "no, we don't." Dib looked embarrassed, but then Zim continued. "We don't reproduce the way humans do, we are made in machines. We do, however have... I suppose you might call them 'pleasure organs'."

Dib looked at Zim with one eyebrow raised.

"Why don't you come a little closer, Zim?" suggested Dib, patting the space next to where he was sprawled on one of the cushions. Zim swallowed, but moved over anyways. Why was his heart beating so fast? He was only sitting next to a human, after all.

"Can I help you?" He squeaked, feeling his pulse speed up at his close proximity to Dib. He could see the light reflecting perfectly in the boy's warm, brown eyes. Zim could smell Dib's cologne, it was a delicious, spicy aroma that tickled his nose.

"Come closer." Dib said, smiling a little smile that made Zim's breathing quicken. "Really close."

Zim nodded and leaned up to Dib's face, hoping that the boy couldn't hear how badly he was reacting to this closeness.

With a smile, Dib leaned in and pressed his lips against Zim's. The alien could feel his antennae stiffen on his head, as well as his breath come in ragged gasps. He moved his gloved hands to the sides of Dib's face, and pulled him closer. Their lips moved together in a motion that made Zim sigh. Dib pushed him onto his back, and began leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Zim made a noise that made Dib smile.

"Do you like that, Zim?" He asked, leaning over the alien, and smiling broadly. Zim scowled. He would never admit how much he liked the fact that Dib was now straddling him.

Zim gasped as Dib reached up his shirt, running his fingers up the smooth skin on his stomach. Zim shivered as Dib lifted his striped shirt over his head, brushing his antennae on the way. Dib noticed Zim's reaction to having his antennae touched. The black-haired boy reached out and stroked one of them. Zim's first instinct was to reach up and swat away whatever it was touching his incredibly sensitive antennae.

"Shhhhhhh." Dib hissed in his ear, still stroking the black protrusion. Zim moaned, then looked down at Dib, his cheeks blushing purple. Dib grinned.

The green-skinned alien looked up at Dib and smiled.

"Gimme." he said, grabbing at the scythe-like lock of hair that stood up from Dib's head. The boy shook his head slightly, chuckling. Zim leaped forward and grabbed the mass of hair. It was surprisingly soft. Like individual strands of silk. Almost purring with happiness, Dib practically collapsed on top of Zim. After momentary discomfort, Zim found that he actually liked this pressure. It was soothing.

"Why would you do something like that." Dib groaned, struggling to pull himself up. Zim just grinned, gloating over his minor victory. Dib looked at him pensively for a moment, then broke into a smile that Zim could only describe as 'evil.'

"What." Zim said, feeling worry and anticipation grow simultaneously inside of him. Dib just grinned, and sat back on his knees. He let his eyes wander over the Irken that lay sprawled before him.

"So..." he began, savoring the panicked look in Zim's ruby eyes. "you don't have reproductive organs... so what's down there?" Dib leaned over and began unbuckling the fasten on Zim's pants. The alien looked up frantically.

"Don't do that!" He shrieked, but did nothing to stop Dib as he pulled his clothing off. Dib whistled once Zim was completely naked. He had never seen anything like it.

Zim growled and curled into a ball.

"Don't be like that, Zim." Said Dib, sitting reaching out to touch one of Zim's antennae again. He ran his fingers up the length of it, marveling at its smooth texture. Zim relaxed and fell open on the couch. His eyes slid slowly closed as Dib continued petting him.

"Mmmm...nnnicee...hmmm." Zim muttered, turning over so that he was facing Dib.

The human boy smiled, and surveyed the length of Zim's beautifully green body.


	2. Chapter II

Zim popped one eye open, glancing at Dib thoughtfully.

"You know, Dib," he said, his words still slightly slurred from the pleasure of having his antennae touched. "I don't know what humans look like under their clothes." Then he grinned, causing a wave of nervousness to pass over Dib.

"You don't mean..." Dib said, swallowing.

"Oh, yes. I do mean." Zim said, smiling a little evil smile. Dib let go of the antennae and backed slowly away from where Zim sat. The green boy frowned. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Dib stopped where he was. Did Zim just say he wouldn't hurt him? Even since the truce between them, Zim had never said anything like that. He took one step closer.

"That's a good Dib." Said Zim, smiling more peacefully now. He stood up. Crossing over to were Dib stood. He still felt a little awkward, now that he had no clothing, but Dib would soon feel the same way.

Zim let a humorous little chuckle out as he whipped off Dib's shirt. Then he gasped. The boy was beautiful under there! The peachy tone of his skin, and the way the light reflected off of it were simply breathtaking. Dib gave a shy little smile that made Zim's heart leap.

"Y-you're beautiful!" Zim whispered, still feeling short of breath. Dib looked a little confused.

"I don't even have my pants off yet." He said, his brow furrowed in wonderment. Zim laughed,

"Alright then, take them off!"

Dib complied, blushing slightly once he had removed his boxers. Zim raised his antennae in interest.

"Fascinating!" He said, as he bent down to examine Dib more. Dib could feel his face growing hot at Zim's proximity to his... special parts.

"Just don't do anything... weird." Dib said, his heart beat increasing as Zim leaned even closer. Zim got an evil look in his eye, and stuck out his tongue. Dib swallowed.

"Like this?" Zim said, licking Dib's cock. Dib shuddered with pleasure and surprising glee. He couldn't believe how wonderful that had felt. The raised stripes on Zim's tongue sent shivers of pure bliss through Dib's body. Zim led the dazed boy back to the couch. He noted with amusement the stiffness of Dib's, what was it called? Dick? Penis? Oh well. It didn't matter what it was called.

Zim smiled. What would he do next? He leaned over Dib, and mashed his lips against the other's. Dib could barely contain the moan that was building inside of him. He felt like he was about to explode with happiness at the feeling of Zim's cool lips against his.

"Zim?" Dib said, panting and out of breath. Zim looked up at him, a smile playing about his lips.

"Yes, my Dib-beast?"

"I'm going to show you how the humans do it." Dib said, almost casually. He glanced back at Zim, who was biting his bottom lip with a concerned expression on his face.

"How is that, Dib?" Zim asked, rubbing his fingers together. He was nervous, very nervous. What if Irkens were built all wrong, and he and Dib weren't compatible? The very thought of it made Zim cringe. He didn't know what it was about this earth-brat, but he liked him. More than he should.

"Like this." Dib whispered, and leaned over Zim. The Irken's brow smoothed out, and he sighed into their kiss. Zim could feel Dib's heart beat accelerate under his palms, and he dug his clawed fingers ever so slightly into the soft, warm skin. Dib flinched, but pulled Zim closer by wrapping his arms around the alien's waist. Dib laid Zim on his back, and Spread his legs apart.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking into Zim's fear filled, beautiful red eyes. Zim nodded.


	3. Chapter III

Dib dug around in the couch cushions for a while, then came back with a small tube.

"What's that?" Zim asked, slightly worried. He didn't know what was going to happen, just that Dib was going to do this 'sex' thing to him, human style. Would it hurt? He didn't know.

"It's lube, Zim." Said Dib, applying some of the liquid to his fingers. "It helps there be less pain, I guess."

Zim nodded. Dib looked down at the splayed-legged alien laying in front of him and smiled. Then he inserted a finger into Zim's entrance. The green-skinned boy gasped, and his antennae quivered on his head. The zing of pain was unfamiliar from that region of his body. It felt strange to have the boy's finger moving around inside of him.

Zim squeaked as Dib added another finger. It did hurt a little, but there was also another sensation. Sort of a pulling, a stretching. Zim didn't know whether or not he liked it. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Dib pushed his fingers into the warm cavity, then pulled back out again. He didn't know exactly how to do this. Was Zim stretched out enough? How badly would this hurt? Biting his lip, he continued.

Dib replaced his fingers with his hardened member. Zim's eyes flew open and he took a deep breath. He felt a strange, warm sensation at the place where Dib slowly entered him. Dib watched Zim's face for signs of distress as he pulled back out again. Zim looked up at him and nodded. Dib proceeded to thrust back in.

"nnnngh." Zim moaned, this strange sensation made his spine tingle, and his antennae stand on end. What was this feeling? It seemed to control his mind, so that all he could think about was the feeling of Dib pushing further into him. Dib looked at the expression on Zim's face with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Zim's eyes widened, and he vehemently shook his head.

"No! Keep going...please." Zim pleaded. Dib was surprised by the 'please' on the end. Keeping his eyes on Zim's face, Dib continued to thrust in and out. A sweat broke out on his brow, and his glasses slipped down his nose. Almost toppling over, he reached up and plucked them off, setting them carefully aside.

"Dib!" Zim cried, perspiration dotting his face, "Faster!" Dib obliged, moving as quickly as he could. A strange thought touched his mind just then, and he leaned down to lick some of the sweat off of Zim's face. The taste was sweet, tangy and delicious.

"You taste wonderful." Dib said, feeling breathless. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, as he pushed deeper inside of Zim with each pounding motion. Zim cried out in pure pleasure as Dib hit a certain spot inside of him.

"mmmhhh... Dib..." Zim groaned as he felt the strange, new feeling climb through his body, making his fingers clench into a fist. He moved his gloveless hands to Dib's back, savoring the warmth that radiated off of his lover's skin. Dib sighed. The feeling of Zim's cool and surprisingly soft fingers on his back was extremely pleasing. As Dib thrust in again, Zim dug his claws in. Dib exhaled sharply through his teeth.

Dib leaned down and mushed his lips against Zim's, inhaling a sugary odor that seemed to come from his skin. He could feel the alien's striped tongue running along the outside of his mouth, practically begging for an entrance. Dib parted his lips, and Zim's tongue shot inside. His tongue tasted the same way as his skin had, like a very sweet lime. A syrupy liquid seeped from behind Zim's teeth into Dib's mouth. It had a different taste, more sour, but not unpleasant. Dib swallowed, then pulled back.

"What was that?" He asked in between breaths. Zim smiled.

"The Irken version of what you would call 'cumming.'" He managed to pant out, a trace of the secretion lingering on his lips. Dib smiled, apparently, he was doing well.

Dib could feel himself tightening inside of Zim, and he knew that it would be over soon. He slowed down, wanting to savor the feelings radiating through him. A shiver of pleasure racked Zim's spine, causing Dib to reach further inside.

"Aahh!" Zim said softly, a noise that made Dib warm to his toes. With a final thrust, Dib released into Zim, and collapsed on top of his lover.

Zim sighed, exhausted and content. A little thought itched at the back of his mind.

"Dib...love?" He said very quietly, unsure whether or not to ask this question. Dib looked up, propping his chin on Zim's chest.

"Yes?" He said, enjoying the impromptu pet name. Zim bit his lip, and rolled out from under him. He looked back at where Dib lay, still breathing hard.

"Do you..." He trailed off, and Dib cocked his eyebrows in a questioning manner. Zim took a deep breath, closed his eyes and spit it out. "Do you love me?"

After a moment of silence, Zim cautiously opened one eye, then the other. Dib had sat up, and looked at him with the sappiest look on his face. Zim felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, and slightly nauseated at the same time.

"I think I do, Zim." Dib whispered, picking up his glasses and reapplying them to his face. Zim leaped forward and tackled Dib, throwing the two of them onto the floor. Zim crashed his lips down onto Dib's, feeling happiness swell inside him like a balloon. Dib blinked at the surprise attack, then let his eyelids droop as he kissed back just as fervently.

Zim cried out in shock as Dib fell limp on the floor. Frantically, he shook Dib's shoulders until the boy's eyelids flopped back open.

"DIB! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" he screamed, worry making his eyes wide. Dib mumbled something and rolled over. Zim relaxed. He was just tired. Smiling, Zim lifted Dib into his arms, and set him gently on the sofa. He sat next to Dib, playing with his scythe lock. Twisting the hair idly between his fingers he sighed. Dib breathed deeply and licked his lips, his half-sleeping mind remembered how wonderful Zim had tasted.

Zim looked at Dib's sleeping face and smiled. Dib was a human. A fumbling buffoon of a human at that. But he was Zim's.

"Dib is mine." Zim whispered, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin on Dib's forehead. "Mine."

Characters © Jhonen Vasquez

Story © KU 2009


End file.
